


My Last Breath

by recycledmedia



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:49:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recycledmedia/pseuds/recycledmedia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"hold on to me love<br/> you know i can't stay long<br/> all i wanted to say was, "I love you and I'm not afraid"<br/> can you hear me?<br/> can you feel me in your arms?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Last Breath

Stream at You Tube:  
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Qa4f90AxjU

This vid was completed in 2005 and is on our 4th compilation. A catalog of our vids can be found at www.southroad.com/rms. Megaupload links are no longer active.


End file.
